characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network (Australia and New Zealand)
Cartoon Network is an Australian cable and satellite television channel created by Turner Broadcasting, a unit of Time Warner which primarily shows animated programming. The Australian version is available on Pay TV (Foxtel, and Optus. It is also on 3 as a part of its new mobile TV service for $4 a month although this feed is merely a heavily repeated media stream of Cartoon Network's best shows. Telstra also broadcasts Cartoon Network on mobile service, though this is the same feed as seen on Foxtel. Neighbourhood Cable broadcasts the network in yet another feed in regional Victoria. SKY Network Television has broadcast the network in New Zealand, on 1 January 1997 originally during the day on SKY UHF preset channel 7 with Orange (later SKY 1, and now The Box) broadcasting during the evenings. The Cartoon Network became a separate 24-hour channel in New Zealand in 1998 when the SKY Digital service was launched. Cartoon Network Australia and Asia followed suit on 1 July 2001. History Cartoon Network started its broadcast in Australia in 1995 as the dual-channel TNT & Cartoon Network as part of the Foxtel cable TV launch, operating from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., with Turner Classic Movies (formerly TNT) taking the remainder of the daily schedule. On 1 July 2001, Cartoon Network Australia became a separate 24-hour channel, with exclusive local feeds for Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Perth, Adelaide, Newcastle, Darwin, etc. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as Yogi Bear, Top Cat, The Flintstones etc. The channel quickly started to develop though, airing for the first time MGM cartoons (Tom and Jerry, Droopy, and Spike and Tyke) on 1 January 1996, and (after Time Warner's purchase of Turner in 1996) Warner Bros shows (Looney Tunes, and several other Looney Tunes related cartoons) on 1 January 1997. In Mid-1997, Cartoon Network started to air its first original shows (Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Dexter's Laboratory and The Moxy Show), however The Moxy Show was soon cancelled. On 22 August 1999 Cartoon Network introduced a new rebrand, introducing new bumpers, new shows and a new 'powerhouse' theme. In April 2004, the channel was added to TransTV.[4] In addition, Cartoon Network for a brief period would show segments of kids getting prizes during the holidays but this was axed from poor viewer response. Cartoon Network had, up until mid-2004, been tied with the Disney Channel as Australia's most popular family network. The removal of older programming from the network during this period led to a fall in average audience share during 2004 as fans of older cartoons moved to Boomerang. Cartoon Network had slipped to second spot among Australian family networks behind the Disney Channel by the end of the Powerhouse Era. On 16 August 2005, the bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a "City" that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show. Between January 2006 and May 2007, Cartoon Network phased out all Hanna-Barbera animation and shows previously labelled Cartoon Cartoons. In February 2008, Adult swim relaunched on The Comedy Channel airing shows such as Robot Chicken and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. On 31 August 2008, the format of Cartoon Network's bumpers and commercials changed, and the Cartoon Network Theatre and Fridays Flicks were renamed to Cartoon Network Popcorn. This mimics a similar decision made by Cartoon Network Southeast Asia, with the major visual theme being the recurring 'dynamic line' on the network's official website and also in all the Station IDs, bumpers, etc. Cartoon Network also transferred from 4:3 to 16:9 broadcasting on 30 November 2010 as part of Foxtel's plan to convert all of its channels to widescreen before the end of 2010. The last show shown in this era was What's New Scooby Doo, on Good Morning Scooby. On 12 September 2011, Cartoon Network Australia advertised the premiere of The Amazing World of Gumball (1 October) along with a new theme.On 1 October 2011 Cartoon Network introduced its new branding and logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of a black and white checkerboard motif, as well as various CMYK color variations and patterns. The slogan It's a Fun Thing! was also introduced. As of August 2012, Cartoon Network has once again assumed the mantle of being the most watched children's network on Australian subscription TV (albeit tied with the Disney Channel), and the equal 11th most watched subscription channel overall. The network has not held this position on a consistent basis since 2006. Cartoon Network Popcorn Cartoon Network Popcorn Cinema offers some series in Hoyts, Village, and Event Cinemas. The films are distributed by Fourth Wall Distribution. Programming Current programming Sister channels Boomerang Now Cartoon Network's sister TV channel Boomerang was originally a Cartoon Network block for the lesser-known Hanna-Barbera classic cartoons that didn't already have regular half-hour slots. It began in April 2001 as a morning block airing at 10:00 am – 12:00 pm, but in August 2001 also aired as an hour-long mini-block in Cartoon Network After Dark. The shows on Boomerang changed randomly every week, for both the morning and the evening block. The Boomerang blocks had bumpers which featured children's toys of characters in Hanna-Barbera cartoons coming to life, identical to the Boomerang bumpers used in the United States. These bumpers were sometimes also used on the TV channel. The evening block last aired in March 2002, and the morning block last aired in September 2004. However late-night airings of Boomerang on Cartoon Network continued until early 2005, when the Boomerang channel received a face-lift. In late 2012 it received the looks of Boomerang (UK & Ireland) Adult Swim A time block suited for mature audience, targeting adults at least 17 years old and above.The comedy block that started at 10:30 pm and ended at 12:00 am with an encore till 1:30 on Fridays and Saturdays aired the following shows: Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Sealab 2021, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, The Brak Show, Home Movies, The Venture Bros., Tom Goes to the Mayor. And before the block was ceased Squidbillies also premiered with a special disclaimer about the content, as did most of the anime. The anime block which aired from Monday to Thursday included Bleach, Cowboy Bebop, InuYasha, Air Gear, Black Cat, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Blood+, Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, Trigun and other various adult programs. Prior to its removal for strategic reasons, the Australian feed was one in the Asia-Pacific region to have this block. This block is currently shown on The Comedy Channel with Harvey Birdman and Aqua Teen Hunger Force as well as the premiere of Robot Chicken and Moral Orel. Most of the anime that previously aired on Adult Swim now air on the Sci Fi Channel with its own anime block. Madman Entertainment has also been releasing Adult Swim DVD in region 4 starting with Aqua Teen, Harvey Birdman and Robot Chicken in 2007. It has since released most volumes of every series that has a DVD, including future releases. Category:TV Networks Category:Character Wiki